kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Frosty
|ability=Freeze, Ice |category=Mid-boss, Enemy |point value = 1710 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} '''Mr. Frosty' is a mid-boss in many ''Kirby'' games. He made his debut in Kirby's Adventure. Inhaling him grants Kirby either the Ice or Freeze Copy Ability, depending on the game. Being a creature of ice, abilities with the Fire element do much more damage in battle and can defeat him more quickly. Physical Appearance Mr. Frosty resembles a tuskless humanoid walrus with light blue cheeks, dark blue overalls, an exposed buttocks, blue feet and white fur. He has small fangs in his mouth, though these are only shown in Kirby's Toy Box.YouTube Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure marked Mr. Frosty's first appearance. Mr. Frosty uses two attacks: charging at Kirby, and preparing and tossing a block of ice at him. In Orange Ocean, there is a room where two Mr. Frostys are fought. In this game, Kirby gets the Freeze ability from Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty appears in the Ice Cream Island Arena, using a green alternate palette and green ice blocks. ''Kirby's Pinball Land In this game, Mr. Frosty resides in Poppy Brothers' Land. He stands in the middle of the screen on the bottom stage, with the name 'FROSTY' written below him. He poses no threat to Kirby, but instead helps the hero. Each time Kirby hits him, a letter of his name will light up; once his full name his lit up, Kirby can bound into his arms. As Mr. Frosty swings him around, the player can launch in the direction Mr. Frosty is facing by pressing A. This serves as a helpful way to get onto the middle stage. Every time Kirby hits him, his overalls fall down, exposing his navel. He quickly pulls them back up after being hit. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Mr. Frosty appears in this game similarly as he had in in ''Kirby's Adventure, except that when inhaled, Kirby is granted the Ice ability instead of the Freeze ability due to the replacement of Freeze with Ice in this game. ''Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Frosty serves as the boss of Mr. Frosty's stage. A Mini Mr. Frosty walks up and down in the upper-middle portion of the Target Shooting Area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. During the boss fight, Mr. Frosty stands in the center of the area with three platforms around him. If Kirby hits him, the boss grabs him, spins him around, and tosses him a different direction. After a few seconds pass, Mr. Frosty rolls back and forth, shrinking the side paddles if he hits them. When he is rolling, he becomes vulnerable. Like all normal bosses in the game, Mr. Frosty has 12 HP. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Frosty reappears with the same tactics as he had in Kirby's Dream Land 2, with one exception: he gains the ability to grab Kirby, stuff him into his mouth, and spit him out, dealing damage. He still gives Ice when inhaled. In this game, however, Mr. Frosty is more spontaneous in his movements, making him slightly harder to defeat. Mr. Frosty has 100 hit points, making him one of the weaker mid-bosses. For the first time in the series, he is weak to Fire-based attacks. ''Kirby's Air Ride '']] Mr. Frosty was slated to appear in ''Kirby's Air Ride before the game's cancellation. He does not appear in the GameCube version. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Mr. Frosty's name was mistranslated/misspelled as Mr. Flosty. He is still mostly the same as he was in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This time however, he will sometimes throw a huge block of ice that can only be inhaled with a Super Inhale. Also, Mr. Frosty retains his swallow-and-spit technique from Kirby Super Star. Mr. Frosty still gives Ice when inhaled. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Mr. Frosty's tactics and appearance have not changed since ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. ''Kirby Mass Attack Mr. Frosty does not appear in the main game. However, he appears in the sub-game Kirby Quest, in rounds 26 and 38. He is accompanied by two Oohroos and two Ice Noserunts, respectively. He has the same sprites and attacks as in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, with a slight change in color. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Mr. Frosty again appears as a mid-boss in this game. While he uses some of the same old attacks, he has new techniques such as one resembling the Ice Sprinkle attack. He is again weak to fire-based attacks. Kirby: Planet Robobot Mr. Frosty makes an appearance in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game, where he acts as the boss of the second quest. He retains his moveset from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Mr. Frosty is first fought in the Grasslands. He is in the normal boss category and must be defeated before the player can access Kracko. He uses his attacks from Team Kirby Clash. Mr. Frosty is next fought in the Ruins after being unlocked for 20 Gem Apples. Here he is in the Tough boss category, and must be defeated before the player can access Pyribbit in the Volcano. He is challenged for the last time in the Dunes after Pyribbit is defeated. Here he is in the Tougher boss category. In both of these quests, Mr. Frosty gains new moves, such as the Icy Tackle. Kirby Star Allies Mr. Frosty appears as a mid-boss in this game. If a Friend Heart is thrown at a defeated Frosty, he will turn into Chilly as a friend. Mr. Frosty appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice, as a part of Mid-Boss All-Stars #1. He appears in six levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter, with Twin Frosty appearing in the latter three). In the Anime Mr. Frosty also has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. When Phan Phan escapes, NME Salesman turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, NME Salesman says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Mr. Frosty is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Yaban, is a member of the Flower Class, which is the weakest of the whole school, which is ironic seeing that he's the only mid-boss in the whole school (excluding Jukid, who only appears in only two games, who is also only one level above Mr. Frosty). He is shown riding precariously on top of a unicycle. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Related Quotes Trivia *Although Mr. Frosty had no physical appearances in Kirby: Canvas Curse, he made a small cameo in one of the paintings painted by Paint Roller in the sub-game Paint Panic. *Mr. Frosty's earlier sprites bear some resemblance to Roly-Poly but no evidence supports any form of relationship between the two. *Mr. Frosty is one of the few characters in the Kirby series who is confirmed to have a navel, the others are Storo and Tortletummy. *Mr. Frosty is the only mid-boss in Kirby Star Allies who isn't a Friend, as throwing a Friend Heart at him when defeated will turn him into Chilly. Artwork KA Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Mr_Frosty_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:NiDL_Frosty.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq Mr. Frosty artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KPR Sticker 17.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Orchestra_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 11.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (245).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KA Mr Flosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 7.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Mr._Frosty_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) Toy Box Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB arranging balls 1.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) EE Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412615670376.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412616007216.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Mr_Frosty_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KQ Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD_Frosty.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Stone HAL.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Mr. Frosty DX) KPR_Mr._Frosty.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD_Mr._Frosty.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Jpg.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Mr_Frosty_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA_Twin_Frosty.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Twin Frosty) Sprites and Models KA Mr. Frosty sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KPL Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Mr Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Mini Mr. Frosty) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) Image:MrfrostyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Mr. Frosty KSS palettes.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palettes) KTnT Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror/''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KNiD Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) Image:MrfrostyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra/''Kirby Mass Attack KSSU Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palettes) Mr. frosty DBZH6oYV0AI2Gr-.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Mr. frosty dx DBZH8SOUMAEdhle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) References de:Dr. Eisbart fr:Frigor Efik it:Dadopagos ja:Mr.フロスティ zh:冰冻先生 Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Freeze Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male Mid-bosses Category:Male Enemies